


giving them a lesson

by InsertCoolName



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sparring, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/InsertCoolName
Summary: “Stop it, Knock Out. We’re supposed to be giving them alesson, not ashow.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It figures that after over a year of not posting anything I do this. Enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Also: this is set post-S2 of the RiD universe. Basically the only thing that's cano divergent is Knock Out came to Earth with Ratchet and Undertone, and decided to stay after the Alchemor went back to Cybertron. How he and Bumblebee ended up together is anyone's guess, maybe I'll figure something out.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at insertevencoolername, or at my sideblog for my rediscovered Transformers obsession itsprimetime.

Bumblebee grunted as he hit the ground, Knock Out’s blow to his abdomen sending him sprawling. Before he could even think about reaching for the blaster magnetized to his hip, the other mech pounced, swinging his leg over to straddle Bumblebee’s chassis and thrust his rotating saw under his chin. It rested only a few millimeters away from the lieutenant’s neck, close enough that he could  _ feel  _ it. Bumblebee couldn’t help but swallow thickly between harsh ex-vents.

“You - you cheated,” he managed between gasps, chassis heaving in time with the other’s. Knock Out’s smug expression only grew, red optics flashing.

“ _You_ scratched my finish,” the medic huffed back. His voice was put-upon, but his grin told Bumblebee he wasn’t too upset about the damage done for once. “Besides,” he added, leaning down towards Bumblebee to whisper in his audial, “it’s not _my_ fault you’re distracted so easily.”

Bumblebee swallowed again. He could feel his systems heating up once more, this time in response to Knock Out’s tone, even with the saw still set at his throat. Knock Out turned his helm a little, oh-so-gently running a feathery kiss over the audial sensor--Bumblebee’s optics closed with a groan--

"Ahem.”

Bumblebee choked on an in-vent, optics flying open to see that, scrap, they had an audience. He had forgotten somewhere between Knock Out’s little move that probably hadn’t needed _that_ much hip action and being pinned to the ground by said hips.

The rest of the team were all standing at the edge of the area of the scrapyard that had been sectioned off for training, all staring at the two mechs with expressions that varied from amusement (Denny, Grimlock, Drift, Jetstorm, and Fixit) to disgust (Russell, Sideswipe, and Slipstream) to disapproving (Strongarm). It was the cadet that had dramatically cleared her vocalizer in an effort to bring Bumblebee and Knock Out back to the present. Bumblebee felt his faceplates heat up. He pushed at Knock Out’s shoulder with a servo.

“Knock Out…”

"Hmmm,” the red mech hummed. Bumblebee had to hold back a shiver. Knock Out had stopped mouthing at the lieutenant’s audial, but he hadn’t yet moved away, so Bumblebee gave him another push.

“Knock Out, get off of me. Now.” When Knock Out’s only response was to transform his saw back into a servo and run it from the yellow mech’s neck to his chest plates, he quickly continued with, “ _Stop it_ , Knock Out. We’re supposed to be giving them a _lesson_ , not a _show_.”

The medic whined, but sat up once more, sighing dramatically. “Fine,” he replied, rolling his optics skyward. He dismounted Bumblebee’s abdomen and got to his pedes, letting the yellow mech raise his chassis off the ground to rest on his elbows. Bumblebee watched as Knock Out inspected the scratch on his shoulder plating. “You are helping me buff this out,” the medic declared, glaring at the lieutenant, who only nodded, spark still pounding in excitement and embarrassment. Knock Out smirked again, and, with some excuse about needing to check medical equipment that Bumblebee _knew_ was complete scrap, he had helped Knock Out and Fixit with the equipment _yesterday_ , turned away, heading for the part of the scrapyard that was Bumblebee and Knock Out’s makeshift berthroom.

Bumblebee was left in the clearing with the others looking on in silence.

The lieutenant raised his chassis off the ground to sit up, scratching the back of his neck with a servo. “Um…” he gaped, not sure how to begin.

"Perhaps you should go assist Knock Out with his… _equipment_ ,” Drift interrupted, arching an imperious optic ridge. “I believe we can handle the rest of the lesson in your absence.”

Bumblebee nodded, quickly accepting the servo Strongarm offered in assistance, and wasted no time in briskly walking away, faceplates burning mortification.

“Please don’t break anything,” Denny called after him. Bumblebee increased his pace.


End file.
